Glee Cast
Glee Cast is a name commonly used for the people who act and sing in the hit musical/comedy series, Glee. Most of the original cast of the show was found by the show's creator, Ryan Murphy on Broadway. Every cast member that are chosen to join Glee needs to past at least the acting audition, but there are two auditions, one for singing, one for acting. Ryan Murphy spent three months in Broadway, then finally found Matthew Morrison for the role of Will Schuester. As the show got more popular and viewers wanted to listen to the songs, the cast released all the songs, creating albums and singles. Some of the songs even reached no. 1 at the chart. Characters and Cast Season One Main Characters *'Lea Michele' as Rachel Berry *'Cory Monteith' as Finn Hudson *'Mathew Morrison' as Will Schuester *'Dianna Agron' as Quinn Fabray *'Mark Saling' as Noah "Puck" Puckerman *'Kevin Mchale' as Artie Abrams *'Jenna Ushkowitz' as Tina Cohen-Chang *'Chris Colfer' as Kurt Hummel *'Jane Lynch' as Sue Sylvester *'Jayma Mays' as Emma Pillsbury *'Jessalyn Gilsig' as Terri Del Monico *'Amber Riley' as Mercedes Jones Recurring Characters *'Mike O'Malley' as Burt Hummel *'Naya Rivera' as Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' as Brittany S.Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' as Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' as Matt Rutherford *'Romy Rosement' as Carole Hudson *'Max Adler' as Dave Karofsky *'Patrick Gallagher' as Ken Tanaka *'Jacob Ben Isreal' as Josh Sussman *'Iqbal Theba' as Principal Figgins *'Stephen Tobolowsky' as Sandy Ryerson *'Lauren Potter' as Becky *'James Earl III' as Azimio Adams *'Brad Ellis' as Brad Guest Stars *'Josh Groban' as himself *'Neil Patrick Haris '''as '''Bryan Ryan' *'Idina Menzel '''as '''Shelby Corcoran ' *'Victor Garber '''as '''Will's Father' *'Debra Monk '''as '''Will's Mother' *'Sarah Drew '''as '''Suzy Pepper' *'Eve '''as '''Grace Hitchens' *'Kristen Chenoweth '''as '''April Rhodes' *'Jonathan Groff '''as '''Jesse St. James' *'Molly Shannon '''as '''Brenda Castle' *'Patrick Gallagher '''as '''Ken Tanaka' Season Two Main Characters *'Lea Michele' as Rachel Berry *'Cory Monteith' as Finn Hudson *'Mathew Morrison' as Will Schuester *'Dianna Agron' as Quinn Fabray *'Mark Saling' as Noah "Puck" Puckerman *'Kevin Mchale' as Artie Abrams *'Jenna Ushkowitz' as Tina Cohen-Chang *'Chris Colfer' as Kurt Hummel *'Jane Lynch' as Sue Sylvester *'Jayma Mays' as Emma Pillsbury *'Jessalyn Gilsig' as Terri Del Monico *'Amber Riley' as Mercedes Jones *'Mike O'Malley' as Burt Hummel *'Naya Rivera' as Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' as Brittany S.Pierce Recurring Characters *'Harry Shum Jr.' as Mike Chang *'Charice Pempenco' as Sunshine Corazon *'Romy Rosement' as Carole Hudson *'Max Adler' as Dave Karofsky *'Ken Tanaka' as Patrick Gallagher *'Jacob Ben Isreal' as Josh Sussman *'Iqbal Theba' as Principal Figgins *'Stephen Tobolowsky' as Sandy Ryerson *'Dot Marie Jones' as Shannon Beiste *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Darren Criss' as Blaine Anderson *'Lauren Potter' as Becky *'James Earl III' as Azimio Adams *'Brad Ellis' as Brad Guest Stars *'Britney Spears' as herself *'Kristin Chenoweth' as April Rhodes *'Gwyneth Paltrow '''as '''Holly Holiday' *'Carol Burnett '''as '''Doris Sylvester' *'Charice Pempengco '''as '''Sunshine Corazon' *'John Stamos '''as '''Carl Howell' *'Barry Bostwick '''as '''Tim Stanwick' *'Molly Shannon '''as '''Brenda Castle' *'Jonathan Groff '''as '''Jesse St. James' *'Katie Couric '''as '''herself' *'Charlene Amoia '''as '''Nurse Bailey' Category:Glee Category:Artists Category:Casts Category:Glee Cast